Examples of thermal spray methods that are useful for spraying metal are arc wire spray, flame spray, HVOF, plasma spray, D-gun, cold spray(gas dynamic) and the like. Generally a method used to apply a metal on a composite object consists of applying a layer of metal(coating)directly on the surface using vacuum metalizing, metal sleeves, covers or electroplating. These methods are all topical and are bonded mechanically to the outer surface of the object. The present invention relates to a method where the spray metal material layer is impregnated or infused with resin during the manufacture of the composite object.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method for spraying metal materials on a pattern, preferably low heat resistant patterns, but not limited to, and then backing the sprayed material layer with fiber and infusing with a resin, to produce, when separated from the pattern, a metal surface infused composite object.